Secrets That We Reveal
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Everything has changed in an instant for Casey and she still hasn't quite yet adjusted to her new life. She's still curious, she still has cravings, and she still has questions. What happens when her strength is tested when everyone is hit with a near devastating blow? And how will everyone match up against one of their own? A/C AU! R&R! *On Hold*
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE! Yes, THIS was my lovely surprise to you all. No worries, I will be finishing Untouchable, it's just it might be winding down soon, and as always, I love to post preview chapters for you guys! Many people loved the prequel to this story, so I thought, hey, what the hell, let's make a sequel! So I hope you all enjoy this as much as I will! Oh yeah, if you havent read Secrets That We Keep, you NEED TO READ THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS. that is all...**

**Disclaimer: any unoriginal character in this story is not mine. **

Alex scowls to her self as she scans around her office for her favorite pen. She loves that pen, and she will be very upset with her if she has lost it for good. Hell, maybe she's thrown it away and just forgotten it, she doesn't know. All she does know is that she loves that pen, and she is determined to search every square centimeter of her office until she finds it. After all, it's not like she has anything else to do at the moment.

"Damn it…" she hisses as she gets up from her chair and heads over to the small leather couch sitting against the wall in her office. She grasps the bottom of the couch with one hand, and with ease, lifts it up to where she can see anything and everything that's underneath. Unfortunately for her, all she finds is dust; no pen.

With a sigh, she sets the couch back into its original position and moves back to her desk where she lifts that up as well. She cranes her neck to see underneath and swears again when she finds several pens, but not THE pen. "Damn!"

"Babe…?"

Alex looks towards the door and smiles when she sees her lover clutching a stack of folders and looking at her with a very curious expression. "Hi sweetheart." she responds cheerfully as if nothing is wrong.

Casey blinks several times and opens and closes her mouth several times as she tries to come up with what exactly it is that she wants to say. Unfortunately, she takes to long, and Alex beats her to it.

"I'm looking for my favorite pen." The blonde responds as she carefully sits her desk back on to the floor. A frown crosses her features and she puts her hands on her hips as she tries to figure out where her pen is. "Have you seen my pen?"

Casey's eyes widen and she holds up said pen; said pen that Alex has practically torn her entire office apart in looking for it. "Uh, you left it in my office when you were in there earlier…I was gonna bring it back, but it writes really well so I used it to finish my paperwork."

Alex narrows her eyes and crosses the room with lightening speed before she snatches the pen and gives Casey a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you love, for brining it back. But don't ever use it again, it's my favorite."

Casey rolls her eyes and proceeds to place the papers on Alex's desk before she turns back towards her girlfriend. "I really do hate these longer days, you know? It means that we have to say here even longer. It's such a drag."

Alex shrugs and folds her arms halfway nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I agree, but you'll get used to it."

"Just like I'll have to get used to not breaking things, not sleeping, and not eating real food. Do you know I really, really, REALLY, wanted a cheeseburger the other day but I couldn't have one?!" Casey exclaims, flailing her arms in the air to get her point across.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've never had a cheeseburger." Alex chuckles as she moves across the room and takes the redhead's lips in her own. "Now that I think about it, the only people that have had a cheeseburger before are you and Serena…and _maybe _Connie, I can't exactly remember when cheeseburgers came around. I don't know…you can ask her when we see them in the conference room later."

Casey sighs and buries tucks her head into her favorite spot where Alex's neck meets her shoulder. "Baby, you know I love you but sometimes I wish you weren't so old."

"Yes sweetheart, I know. Hell, sometimes I wish I wasn't so old. But that's life or…death. Going into the conference room after everyone has left and sitting there talking with the rest of us until the sun goes down; isn't it just lovely?"

Before Casey can respond to the rhetorical question, the lights in the entire office flicker and surge before they all go out simultaneously. They are engulfed in the feint glow of the emergency lights for all of a second before those go out as well and leave them standing in darkness. If it weren't for the glow of the sunset from the outside they would be standing in pitch black darkness.

"What the hell did that?" Casey questions seriously as she slides off of the desk and makes her way out of the office.

Alex sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose as she follows Casey out into the hall. "A certain someone is probably throwing a temper tantrum." She murmurs as she grabs Casey's hand and heads off towards the conference room.

As they make their way towards the conference room, they frown in confusion as their advanced hearing allows them to hear the decipherable yelling loud and clear, and to be honest, it makes them halfway afraid to even enter the room.

"AND THEN DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE TOLD ME?! HE TOLD ME THAT IT WAS ENTIRELY MY FAULT, AND THAT IT COULDN'T BE FIXED. I MEAN WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW? GO WITH OUT? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO. YOU HAVE NOOOO FUCKING IDEA HOW BAD I WANTED TO TAKE HIS TINY LITTLE PEE BRAIN SKULL AND CRUSH IT WITH MY BARE HANDS."

Upon entering the room, the two women see Abbie, Serena, and Connie sitting stock still at the table, as they watch Kim rant about whatever her problem is, and she looks about ready to throw something through one of the windows.

"Um…Kim?" Alex states calmly, trying to gain the angry brunette's attention. Wincing when she gets an angry golden glare sent her direction.

"WHAT?!"

"The lights…?"

Kim pauses her ranting long enough to glance around her and sees that the lights are in fact out and not just in to conference room, but all over the building. "Oh…sorry." she murmurs as she sits down in a chair and calms herself. Moments later the lights flicker again as the power comes back to life, engulfing the room in brightness once again.

"I'm glad you said something Al, cause we were just gonna sit here and let her keep going." Abbie hums as she shifts Serena in her lap.

"It's not like any of us can't see in the dark anyway." Serena murmurs before resting her head on her lover's shoulder.

"Yeah, but there could have been someone in the elevator." Casey shrugs as she comes to think of who all may have been around when the power went out. "Which reminds me, Connie, have you ever had a cheeseburger?"

Connie makes a face before shaking her head in the negative. "No, not that I would want one, they look disgusting. Why?"

"Casey misses cheeseburgers." Alex hums before placing a kiss to the redhead's cheek. "She still isn't used to this."

Serena snorts and giggles upon hearing the revelation. "I know exactly how you feel! I used to love milkshakes, but now…no milkshakes for me. You get used to it though. After the first year, the random cravings go away."

"I've never even had a cheeseburger." Kim speaks up as she absentmindedly pictures the meat patty covered in cheese served on a bun.

"Me neither." Abbie adds in with a hum.

"All I ever ate was porridge and root vegetables…maybe pheasant if we were lucky one day out of the month." Alex states, earning a look from everyone else in the room. "What?"

"Nothing…I just never realized how literally ancient you are." Serena coughs, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "Hey, where's Sonya?"

The question catches Connie's attention, and she sits up further in her seat. "Oh, Sonya quit. Believe it or not, she said that she was getting bored, and she wanted to find out what else she was good at. Maybe be a doctor or something, I dunno. I was really listening."

"Aw, I liked Sonya." Casey whines folding her arms tightly. "She was good with answering questions, unlike the rest of you."

"I wanted to hit you when you asked me if I turned into a bat." Kim grumbles, glaring at Casey playfully from across the table.

"In my defense, Abbie dared me to do it."

"Don't bring me into this! And you know that's not true."

"Abbie, you're lying. I can hear you snickering." Alex deadpans flatly.

"Stay out of my head Cabot!"

Amidst the laughter of the attorneys, Olivia cautiously slinks her way into the conference room holding a file in her hands. "What are you all still doing here? Isn't it rather late?"

Alex shrugs and holds out her hand for the file that the detective is supposed to give her. "We like to stay and chat. One of the only times where we get any kind of social moment."

"Right." Olivia nods her head slowly as she hands over the file. The folder catches her finger however, and she hisses, immediately jerking her hand back. "Shit, paper cut…" she swears, as she notices the tinker of blood on her finger.

There is complete silence in the room, and the detective is so focused on examining her finger that she doesn't notice the six pairs of eyes watching her with an almost predatory gaze. She looks up and jumps slightly upon seeing all of the attorneys watching her intently. "…what?" she questions, her curiosities spiking when no one responds. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Surprising to everyone in the room, Alex is the first one to attempt to lunge across the table. It takes all of Serena and Casey's stretch to hold the erratic blonde down into her seat, but to the confusion of one SVU detective.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Liv asks with genuine concern on her voice. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Casey says dismissively as she sits in her lover's lap and tries to calm her down.

"Yeah, let's get you a band aid for that." Abbie adds in quickly standing up from her chair. "I'm sure I have one on my office. C'mon Liv." She states, quickly ushering the detective from the room and out of the way of any potential danger.

After another intense moment, Alex is finally able to calm her self down and slightly relax back into the leather chair. "I—I'm sorry…I don't now what came over me." she murmurs, ashamed at her previous actions. If she had any blood flowing through her veins, she's sure that she'd be blushing right now.

There are occasional moments where she will lose her self and relapse into the feeling the need for human blood; especially if it's in her presence. Her urges aren't as bad as they were several months ago, but they still come and go whenever they please; sometimes at the most inconvenient moments.

Later That Night

It's around eleven forty five at night and Casey is snuggled up close to her lover as they lie on the couch in the living room of their penthouse. Her fingers lightly graze the solidness of the blonde's abdomen while her head is nestled perfectly into the crook of her neck. Even in the amount of time they've been together, she still hasn't quite gotten used to Alex reading through all of her thoughts practically all of the time.

"You constantly worry about your gift." Alex says quietly with a small amount of amusement in her voice.

Casey sits up and puts on her best pout only to have it fade when she sees Alex's expression. "You say that it could take years, but I still can't help but feel like something's wrong with me. I'm so normal compared to everyone else."

"Casey, we've went through this. You're one of us now which means that you are most definitely far from normal."

"I know. You say that every time, but look at me! I'm still considered 'normal' in our world. What if something happens and I would need a gift to defend myself and I can't because I don't have a 'gift' as you so fancily put it."

Alex chuckles and shakes her head before she brings her hand to her lover's cheek. "You are so impatient, Love. Ones gift comes when they need it most. Everyone's gift comes when they need it most and it is an enhancement of a strength that we've all had once when we were mortal."

Casey frowns that cute little frown that Alex loves so much. It displays her innocence and complete curiosity about her new lifestyle. "I don't understand." The redhead says seriously as she stares at her lover waiting for an answer.

Alex chuckles again before she fully turns to face Casey on the sofa. "Let me explain." She says beginning her explanation. "See it this way. When I was a mortal, I had an amazing talent of having clear insight. Because I could study peoples emotions it was almost as if I could feel what it was someone was thinking. When I was changed, that talent amplified and grew into a gift, hence why I can read minds and speak to people through telepathy. Or Serena for example. When she realized she could see the future with her visions, it was when I was going to lash out and kill someone."

"What about Abbie." Casey asks curiously with another adorable head tilt.

"Abbie is…a special case." Alex replies honestly. "I'm not entirely sure where her gift came from. I just know that they didn't just show up all at once. All I remember is that we were at a lake, she wafted her hand, and poof, the lake was deduced to a crater and I was cover in all of it's contents."

Casey giggles at Alex's explanation but quickly sighs once again. "I just feel so normal. What if I never find a give? I'll probably be the weakest vampire to ever walk this earth."

"I sure hope that your impatience doesn't turn into a gift." Alex responds with a chuckle, her chuckle turning into a full on laugh when she receives a sharp swat to her shoulder.

**Meanwhile…**

"I will never adjust to this cold upstate weather." Amanda mumbles to her self as she walks down the suspiciously baron streets of New York towards her apartment. It's slightly creeping her out at the fact that there is nearly next to no one on the streets. She can't count on one hand the number of people she's past since she's been walking the streets.

She's about one fourth of the way to her apartment when she gets this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. The kind of uneasy feeling right before something terrible happens. Suddenly, she feels like she's being followed, but when she stops to check behind her, she sees that there is no one there.

Crossing the street just to feel safer, Amanda pauses briefly when she swears that she hears a low growl coming from somewhere around her. The growl sounds completely animalistic and to be honest, it scares her.

Her pace quickens and with each step she takes the feeling that she's being followed gradually increases. Trying to relieve her self of the dreaded feeling, she quickly ducks into an ally and quickens her pace faster to get to the other side.

Out of nowhere, Amanda finds her self knocked roughly into the wall of the building next to her, her skull making instant contact with the brick and succeeding in dazing her vision. She slumps against the wall and before she can do anything else, she is knocked to the ground harshly and this time she swears that she's bleeding from somewhere.

She can't focus long enough to make out anything as her attacker begins knocking her all over the ally. She makes an attempt to reach for her service weapon when her attacker knocks it from her hand and throws her against the wall once again. Just before she blacks out she hears that primal growl once again accompanied by the feint glow of blood red eyes.

**Mercy Hospital; Noon **

"You say that she was just found like this?" Kim asks as she gazes at the battered detective, resting in the hospital bed. "This looks pretty brutal."

Olivia nods her head and sighs as she runs her fingers through her hair. "I can't even begin to imagine what all this guy really did to her. What if he…"

"Liv stop. Let's not think about that and jump to conclusions. Besides, the rape kit came back negative anyway right?" the attorney questions as she tries to give light to the situation.

Olivia sighs before she nods her head slowly. "Yeah, I know. I guess I just…I'm worried about how she's going to be when she wakes up. Not to mention the amount of pain she's probably going to be in."

Kim opens her mouth to say something but closes it when she hears familiar sets of footsteps making their way towards the room. She turns her head just in time to see Alex entering the room aside Casey and Abbie.

"Hey. How is she?" Alex asks concernedly. She can hear all of the radiant and distressed thoughts raging through Olivia's mind and her heart goes out to the elder detective. Well, it would if she had a heart.

"She's resting right now. The doctor said the medication will wear off soon and she'll be awake. She'll probably be in a lot of pain though."

"I want to find the bastard who did this and kick his ass." Abbie growls, becoming very territorial over her friendships, she eases up a bit when Casey's hand gentle rests on her shoulder.

As the others engage themselves into quiet conversation, Alex examines the blonde detective at closer proximities. Her frown deepens as she moves close to the bed and peers at the bandaged and uncovered scratches and wounds all over Amanda. One in particular stands out to her and it's an obvious nasty gaze right at the detective's neck.

"Liv, if you don't mind, will you go and find some coffee? I'm dying with out it." Alex says quickly, her tone letting the other attorney's in the room know she needs to speak with them privately. "Besides, you could use the air."

Olivia nods her head and asks if anyone else wants anything before she glumly leaves the room leaving the other women standing in silence. Almost immediately, Alex walks over to the door and locks it before she closes the blinds, insure the maximum amount of privacy.

"Al, what's up? You've got that look." Kim asks curiously as they all follow Alex's lead and move around the bed.

"I couldn't mention this with Liv in the room." Alex states as she gently turns Amanda's head to the side before gently and carefully peeling away the bandage. "Look at that."

"That's one nasty looking wound." Casey grimaces. "But what's so special about it?"

"It's a bite." Abbie whispers as she begins to realize what's going on. "Alex, does this mean…?"

"I'm afraid so. But I can't be sure with these things. All we can do is wait…"

**Ooooooo suspicious ain't it? Lol, leave your feedback? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Words cannot express how busy I've been and I'm so, so, sorry for not posting anything for a while. And to make matters worse, I have writer's block. I have writer's block on Untouchable, I have writer's block on Foreign Soils, just writer's block EVERYWHERE. Because of that writer's block, I feel like this is a bad chapter. It just didn't go the way that I wanted it to, and I rewrote it a total of literally ten times trying to make it go right and I'm STILL not pleased with it. So I apologize in advance. Once again, I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting and I hope you enjoy. **

Serena pulls the hood of her cloak over her head and continues making her way through the shadows of the night. Her golden eyes glisten brightly against the occasional street light that she passes through but she keeps her head down to refrain from the risk of catching anyone's (or anything's) gaze.

In the back of her mind, she knows for a fact that she should have talked to Abbie before going to do something like this, but in truth, the dark haired woman probably would have been incompetent as usual and would have definitely tried to talk her out of making such a decision. But that's mostly been Serena's issue as of late. She feels like her girlfriend, as well as her colleagues and friends have been treating her like she's an oblivious teenager. A prime example of that is how she feels like Alex, Kim, and Abbie all look down at her as if she's a child. Sure, compared to them she could be considered a 'child' and between their three combined ages it would round out to nearly twenty centuries at least, but that still doesn't mean they all have the right to look at her as if she knows absolutely nothing.

Releasing an unnecessary huff, the blonde vampire clenches her hands into angry fists as she tries and fails to release some of that inner anger. Checking her surroundings, she cuts through and ally and comes out on another street where she quickly crosses over into an office building. Bypassing the guard without issue because of recognition, she slips into the stairwell where she quickly ascends up to the fifth floor.

Upon reaching the fifth floor, she is instantly met with the sight of a familiar looking lab, as well as a familiar looking being in a white coat hunched over a desk at the farthest end of the laboratory. A small smile tugs at the vampire's lips as she realizes that some things never change.

"I see that I'm apparently too good for a phone call, which is why I get a personal visit?" the woman chuckles as she spins around in her chair and faces her friend. The woman's jet black hair is pull into a slick black ponytail and she quickly wraps her old friend in a hug. "Long time no see."

"Likewise." Serena replies with a low chuckle as she lightly returns the embrace. "How have you been?"

Doctor Lindsey Moore smiles and shrugs before she shoves her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. "Fine. Been up to the usual stuff if that answers your question any. What do you want?"

Serena raises her eyebrows in question and innocently tilts her head to the side. "What makes you think that I want something?" she asks in the most childlike voice she can muster.

"Because seeing as I got a personal visit instead of just a call, you obviously have ulterior motives to the meeting rather than to just catch up on old times." The doctor responds with a chuckle before her face turns serious upon seeing the look on the blonde's face. "Is there something wrong? Honestly, with you, I can't imagine what kind of problems you could be having; surely this can't be a health visit."

Serena makes a face and shakes her head vigorously at the inquiry. "No, no, nothing like that. However, there is a favor I must ask of you. How long has it been since you've worked with the…anatomy of….my 'kind' per say?"

Lindsey raises an eyebrow in interest as she mentally begins to analyze the question. "It's been a while, but not so long that I have lost my touch." She responds indifferently before her gaze turns suspicious. "…why…?"

"As I said before, I need a favor and it might require your…" The blonde pauses before chuckling darkly. "Let us just say it may require your skilled 'abilities' if I worded that correctly."

"I'm still not sure that I follow…"

"In short terms; someone has something that I want dearly. And I am determined to get it."

**Meanwhile…**

"You need to back off." Kim says darkly to the man who is continuing to pester her friend. She can literally feel that Alex is really not in the mood for this drunken scum bag's ridiculous pick up lines, and it would most definitely be in his best interest to leave.

The drunken man and his friends laugh at Kim's attempt to get them to leave them be. "Why don't you let the lady speak for herself?" he snickers, teetering and tottering back and forth because of his high intoxication. He tries to advance on the two women, but finds himself shoved hard back into his buddies.

"You heard her say back off." Alex snarls as she tries to ignore the swarming thoughts of the drunk men around them.

"No body pushes my friend!" Another man shouts angrily. He winds his hand back into a tight fist and swings hard at the shorter or the two women.

Kim narrows her eyes as the man's fist connects with the side of her face. Instantly, she hears the bones in his hand break collectively and his scream of pain travels cleanly through the air. "Really? That was it?" she deadpans with a mock yawn.

In an instant, she swing hard and immediately knocks the man out cold, causing blood to begin gushing freely from the indention in his face. The other men stare at her as if they wish to do something, but one look from both attorney's and they drag their unconscious friend out of the bar with out another word or trouble.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have to fry them." Kim says with a small sigh of relief before she notices Alex's rigid posture. "Are you alright?"

Alex closes her eyes for a moment before they pop open and she nods her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. That…was just a lot of blood."

"You're struggling with the blood? I thought you quit months ago."

"It's not that easy to quit once you've had it. I started out drinking human blood because that was how I was-…Never mind." Alex trails off before shaking her head.

Kim frowns in confusion and tilts her head to the side. "What do you mean you started out drinking human blood?"

Alex spins towards her friend and gives the shorter woman a firm glare. "Nothing, I meant nothing. Just drop it okay?"

"Geez, fine. I'm sorry. Kim murmurs, throwing up her hands in surrender. "So how's Casey?"

A small smile graces the blonde's lips and she lets out a small chuckle at the question. "She's very impatient. She feels quote 'normal' because she hasn't obtained her gift yet. There have been several occasions that she's asked me if something is wrong with her. It's rather cute really, but I can't help but feel like her impatience is prolonging her delay."

Kim is silent for a moment before she shakes her head once again. "Wow, you're very philosophical you know? Almost everything is a riddle with you. The others are right, you act like such an old lady sometimes." She states, bursting into laughter when she sees the look that she's receiving. "So you and Casey are really serious huh?"

"Yeah, I love her with all of my cold undead non beating heart." Alex proclaims in a mock dreamy fashion. "She's the love of my life and I honestly can't imagine myself being happy with anyone else."

"Have you broke the bed?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about, and you know that I know how you are when you're having sex. Or 'making love' as you have to call it."

Alex rolls her eyes and deep down she knows that if she had the ability to blush, she would probably be blushing. "First of all, making love is more sensual sounding than your vulgarities of just plain fucking. Besides, who are you to talk about how I am in the bedroom?"

Kim snorts and tries to contain her laughter. "You're right. We've already established you're awkward."

"I am NOT awkward! If I weren't so desperately in love with Casey I promise you that I could have you pinned against a wall screaming my name for HOURS!"

"I would certainly hope not." Serena chimes in awkwardly as she slowly approaches her friends. "Do I want to know the brunt of this conversation?"

While Kim bursts into hysterical laughter, Alex simply crosses her arms defiantly and shakes her head. "Not really." She murmurs. "Where have you been?"

Serena shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly and shakes her head. "Had a short meeting with a friend." She replies simply.

As her two companions resume conversation, she discretely slides a patron's glass of liquor over towards her. Making sure the others aren't paying her any attention, she then swiftly removes a vile from her coat pocket. The vile contains a light blue liquid that she quickly empties into the drink in front of her. She patiently waits for the vile to dissipate, before she glances at her friends once again.

Once again making sure all of the attention is not on her, Serena swiftly swings her arm and knocks the drink off of the counter causing all of it's contents to splash on Alex. "Oh my gosh Alex, I am so sorry."

Alex makes a face at the foreign liquid that now covers her clothes. "It's fine…accidents happen right?"

Serena places her hand on Alex's shoulder and gives her a serious look. "Really, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like I'm going to feel anything right?"

**Meanwhile…**

"We could do this some other time." Casey says calmly as she cautiously eyes the fidgeting detective in front of her.

Amanda shakes her head but continues to vibrantly scratch at her neck. "N-no, it's fine. W-we should…what are we doing? I'm sorry, I'll pay attention I just…I-I don't know what we're doing and it's late and I haven't been getting any sleep and-"

"Whoa, chill out Blondie, nobody's trying to chew you out or anything." Abbie chimes in, suddenly curious on the condition of her friend. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah," Amanda murmurs as she begins to clear her throat repetitively once again. "I-I'm, oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Casey and Abbie stand from their seats and watch the detective dry heave over the trash bin. They are about to ask if she needs anything, when the retching sounds turn into strangled and morbid yells of pain and agony.

"Amanda…?" Casey questions cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"N-no." Amanda strangles, letting out another cry before she grips the end of the wooden table of the conference room. "What's happening?!"

"Oh my god." Abbie nearly whispers, drawing a look of confusion from her best friend. "Look."

Both attorney's look on in horror as they see the thriving detective beginning to change in appearance. Amanda's fingers look as if they are shifting painfully and her finger nails begin to thicken and extend. The harsh grip she has on the table begins to split the wood and her height begins to slowly increase as well as her muscular structure. Her cries of pain soon morph into vicious roars as sharp, fatal, canine teeth begin to extend from the elongated snout that has replaced her nose and mouth.

All Abbie and Casey do is stand in petrified silence as they stare at the grey furred creature that towers over them. The creature roars viciously before grasping the end of the long conference table and flipping it harshly against the wall on the opposite end of the room.

Both women glance at each other briefly before they make a break for the door, much to the anger of the large hairy beast that used to be their friend. Behind them, they hear an ear ringing howl that only makes them pray that there is no one left in the building.

**Once again, not proud of this in the slightest, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways! Don't forget to leave your feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I still have writer's block on untouchable….and I am SO sorry for that. I'm going to try to update that as soon as I can, but in the meantime, here's this!**

Alex winces when the loud howl slices through the deadly silence of the vacant office building. She received what looked like an emergency text from Abbie not even ten minutes prior, and she and her other two comrades practically came running to see what was going on.

The duo trailing behind the blonde elder comes to a halt when Alex pauses and carefully peers around a corner. She raises her eyebrows in surprise when she sees a large wolf like creature tearing into anything and everything it can find in its path.

"We need to get out of here." Kim says blandly, wanting to turn around and go back. "We shouldn't have come here. Look at that thing. It's huge and I swear it is probably one of the only things on this planet that can tear us limb from limb."

"We aren't leaving." Alex responds flatly as she peers around the corner to look at the beast yet again. I concerned from appears on her face when she sees that it's completely disappeared. "What the-"

Before she can finish her sentence, the creature reappears with aloud roar and grabs hold of the tall blonde by her neck, ready to remove her head from her shoulders. It becomes distracted by the remaining four vampires who begin frantically throwing office appliances at it trying to get it to release their friend. In it's anger, the creature roars once again before flinging it's arm, succeeding in tossing Alex through the glass of the seven story window.

Casey's eyes widen in fear when she's sees her lover tossed through the glass of the window. She quickly ducks a clawed paw like hand that had been swung towards her head as she sprints over to the window opening. "Alex!"

Alex groans lowly as she lie sprawled out on the sidewalk below. As she tries to get up, she feels a sharp pain in her side that causes her to sharply intake a great amount of air. Why does she feel pain? That shouldn't have hurt.

Soon, she sees Casey appear next to her, helping her to her feet and asking frantically if she's okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. That just caught me off guard." She replies, trying to shake off the moment of surprise.

The creature springs from the open window and down onto the side walk, startling the few passing civilians that are on the street for such a late hour. It snarls at the two vampires before it swings it's arms widely and knocks them in opposite directions. While Casey easily recovers from the blow and lands on her feet, Alex is knocked harshly into a wall of a building across the street and then falls to the ground in a sickening thud.

Groaning once again from the painful blow, Alex gets to her feet with the help of the wall and staggers out into the street. She is quickly approached by speeding headlights and a loud blaring car horn before she feels the impact of metal knock her to the ground.

A blow that should have killed her, only slowly starts to become slightly painful. The driver of the car hastily exits the vehicle and nervously begins to run a hand through his hair. "Oh my god," he gasps out, becoming nervous when he hears the blonde start to groan and attempt to get to her feet again. "Are you alright? I am so sorry."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Alex grinds out as she gets to her feet with the help of Kim and Casey who have suddenly appeared at her side. "Just get in your car and leave." She instructs the man, frowning when he continues to watch her. "GO!"

As the terrified civilian gets back into his car and speeds away, the threesome makes their way over to where Abbie now has Amanda in her arms. The detective's clothes are stretched and torn as she lie completely motionless and unconscious in the attorney's arms.

"Is she going to be alright?" Casey asks with genuine concern even though she still has her arm wrapped tightly around her lover.

"She'll be fine, for the time being." Abbie responds with a shake of her head. "If there is another full moon tomorrow night, then we're going to have a lot to worry about."

**Later That Night **

Alex is startled into reality in the middle of the night and it nearly scares her half to death. She sits up in bed and glances over at the clock, frowning when she sees that it's nearly two in the morning. It isn't until then that she realizes her chest is heaving and she has broken out into a cold sweat. She quickly scrambles from the bed and unsteadily staggers into the bathroom where she hastily flips on the light.

The blonde stairs at her reflection in the mirror with worry as she takes in her appearance. Glistening from perspiration, Alex finds her face flushed and a noticeable bruise beginning to form on her shoulder. It isn't until then that she fully realizes that she's actually sore from the events several hours prior.

"Oh my god," she gasps as she places a hand over her chest. Her eyes widen in alarm when she feels the rhythmic thumping of her cardiac organ; a feeling that she hasn't felt in centuries. Her heart is beating and she finds that she has to inhale and exhale to receive the necessary oxygen for her body.

However, her senses have been reduced and she is nearly startled half to death by her lover who has suddenly appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, giving her a questionable gaze.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Casey asks with sincere worry, frowning as she begins to take in her lover's appearance. "Babe, are you sweating?"

Alex frantically nods her head and moves over to Casey where she takes the redhead's hand and places it over her heart. "What's happening to me?" she whispers, slightly worried at the sudden change in her lifestyle. It most certainly cannot be normal to suddenly become mortal after six hundred plus years. Vampirism isn't something that can just simply 'wear off'.

Casey raises her eyebrows as she can practically smell Alex's blood and can hear it rushing freely through her flowing veins all the way to her beating heart. She hears the on beat thump of the organ as well as the contractions of the lungs with each breath that the blonde takes.

"Alex, you're…you're human." Casey stutters out as she takes note of the natural blue color of her lover's eyes rather than their former golden hue.

"I-I can't hear you." Alex states as she shakes her head irritably. "Your thoughts, I can't…I can't hear you. I really am mortal again."

"How did this happen Alex?"

"I wish I knew. If I knew, I would tell you but I-I…I don't know. I don't know what's happening…"

**Meanwhile…**

Serena chuckles darkly to her self as she stands on the balcony of her shared condo with Abbie. The breeze is rather windy for such an early hour of the morning, but she doesn't care, it's not like she can feel it anyway.

Power. That's what she feels. An extraordinary amount of power, and she loves every teeny tiny drop of it. It's almost as if her hunger of such a long time has finally been satisfied. It has been satisfied for the time being, but this is only just the beginning for her.

She can hear the thoughts of her lover loud and clear as if the brunette in the other room was speaking them aloud. Chuckling again, she spins on the balcony and takes an unnecessary satisfying deep breath as she decides that it's time for her to explore her brand new abilities for the first time. She makes sure that Abbie is occupied before she closes her eyes and centers all of her power and energy. Soon, everything is absorbed into a white blinding light.

The light only seems to last for a few moments before Serena opens her eyes again and she finds herself standing in what looks to be fourteenth century England if she's done her research correctly. She pulls her black cloak over her head and begins to walk the streets of the ancient country.

She ignores the odd looks that she receives from several of the bystanders as she continues to walk through the city towards the more rural part of the country. Soon after a moment of walking, she comes to a small home that houses a small family of four.

Serena watches in the distance as she sees a man, a woman and a teenage girl tend to laundry in the backyard while a little girl probably no more than eleven plays in the front of the house. The blonde vampire casts a glance at those in the back once more before she stealthily moves forward and approaches the little girl.

"Hello Ma'am." The little girl says kindly as she looks up at the mysterious stranger. "Are you lost?"

"No child." Serena responds with a low chuckle. "And how are you Alexandra?"

The child's smile wavers and she gives the stranger a small frown. "I'm fine, but…how do you know my name?"

Serena chuckles darkly once again and offer's her hand to the young girl. "I know a lot more about you than you know." she says coolly as the girl takes her hand. "We don't have much time child and there is something I must show you."

**DUN….DUN…DUNNNN…no? Maybe? Suspicious? Hm…? Leave your thoughts? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ooooo this chapter is spooky. Like…REALLY spooky…oooo I got chills writing it! Hope you all enjoy!**

"So, in conclusion, you woke up, and found that you were once again human. Does that sound about right?" Kim concludes in question with a raise of her eyebrows.

Alex shakily nods her head and begins to nervously bite the inside of her cheek. "I don't know what's happening or why. I felt a little funny earlier, but I just brushed it off as nothing. I've honestly forgotten what it feels like to be this way. To have to breathe constantly and blink and feel every functional organ in your body functioning once again; it's all so weird and so strange." She states, finishing off with a small sigh. "I just can think of any logical explanation for what's happened. This has never happened before, to anyone as far as I know of."

"I've tried to bite her to turn her back, but for some reason, that's not working." Casey explains as she keeps her arm protectively wrapped around her lover. "Why is this happening? All of this weird stuff? Alex turned human and Amanda turned into a monster. What is all of this?"

"Poor unfortunate events and terrible timing." Abbie responds with the slight click of her tongue.

"Amanda was attacked by one of the nightwalkers, and frankly, I had no idea that they still even existed." Alex hums as she taps her fingers against her chin.

"Wasn't Casey's ex girlfriend one of those?" Kim speaks up with genuine curiosity, ignoring the embarrassed glare that she's receiving from the glaring redhead at the mention of the past.

Alex scowls at the mention of the past as well but she quickly shakes it off. "Kristen and the rest of her pack of dogs are wolf shifters. They are simply shape shifters who can shift on demand or in the presence of vampires. Nightwalkers are simply what mortals refer to as the mythological creature, the werewolf. It's a creature that I've only encounter a few times in my life time but I can assure you that much like earlier, none of them have been pleasant. The tricky thing about these creatures is that they have a very peculiar make up therefore it is supremely difficult to understand how they work. Long story short, I'm not sure if there is a cure for such a thing. Once 'infected', for lack of a better term, one may be cursed with the transformation forever. I would suppose that it's kind of like an irreversible hex."

The other three women remain silent as they watch Alex finish off her rambling explanation that they only understood tiny bits and pieces of. Most of all, they got the gist of the summery and isn't that what really counts in all of this.

"So now that we know what's wrong with Amanda, what about you?" Casey asks worriedly as she runs her fingers through Alex's hair. "And where is Serena?"

Abbie raises her eyebrows and taps her chin curiously. "That's a really good question. She didn't tell me she was leaving, but then again, she's been doing a lot of that lately. She probably went for a late night walk or something. I don't really worry about where she's gone."

"Doesn't it feel nice knowing that there isn't someone who is constantly invading your brain?" Kim speaks up randomly, speaking more to herself than to anyone else but speaking out loud no less. She catches three pairs of eyes on her and she shrugs nonchalantly. "What? I'm just saying! No offense Al, but you did tend to go a little overboard with that whole mind probing thing. It made me feel uncomfortable whenever I would have certain thoughts about certain people at certain times and then I remember that you could possibly be in my head."

A devious smirk slowly spreads widely across Alex's face. "Well made if you alerted the _object of your affections_ to what _feelings_ you _do _have for them, then maybe I wouldn't have to-"

"Keep it up cupcake. Just remember, you're human now and I won't hesitate to light you up like a firecracker." Kim growls as her fists clench, producing tiny sparks of electricity around them.

"The both of you act like such children sometimes." Abbie pipes in with a dismissive shake of her head.

Casey giggles at the banter between the three. "As painful as it is for me to admit it, Abbie's right." She agrees before turning serious. "There are a few problems right now. But I guess we can wait until Serena gets back to continue to address them."

**Meanwhile…**

"Miss Serena, where are we going? Where are my parents? Are they going to know that I'm not there? What was that bright light all about? How come you dress differently than anyone else? Aren't women supposed to wear dresses? How come you don't? Why does everything look so different here?"

Serena narrows her eyes and grounds her teeth together so tightly that one would swear that they would shatter right there in her mouth. "Must you ask _so many_ questions?" she groans, not really favoring the child's constant rambling. Even in youth Alex was obviously quite the chatterbox. "And must you ask so many of them once?"

Alex deflates a little and shrugs her shoulders. "Sorry. Mother always says that it's not polite to ask so many questions but most of the time I just can't help myself."

"You really should listen to your mother." The taller blonde growls lowly as the two of them continue to walk the streets of colonial Pennsylvania. While Serena walks the town unfazed, the child beams at anything and everything in her surroundings, amazed by the different structures and architectures as opposed to those in her time.

"How come everything looks different here though?" Alex questions again before she looks up at the mysterious stranger again. "Where are we?"

Serena sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose before she regains her composure. "We are in Pennsylvania, child. If I should be correct, the year should be around 1776." She answers coolly, ghosting over it as if it is nothing more than a simple piece of information that one would typically hear on an everyday basis.

The young adolescent stops walking and stares up at the stranger with worry and confusion. "Where is Pennsylvania? And why is the year so much later?" she questions curiously. "Are you one of those witches that the elders down at the market place talk about all the time? I hear them talking about conspiracies and they say that there are witches who cast wicked spells that hurt people. Did you use witchcraft to change the time?"

"**I am not a witch**!" Serena barks furiously, recoiling slightly when she sees that she's frightened the child. "I'm not a witch, and you're eleven. Why do you know words like 'conspiracies'? Oh, what does it matter anyhow. I'm not a witch, child. Far from it actually. I'm only here to help you, don't you just me?"

Alex eyes the woman with suspicion before she slowly nods her head. "I guess so." She murmurs quietly. "You never told me where Pennsylvania is…"

Serena chuckles and gives the little girl a wide smile. "In America, sweetheart. You've never heard of such a place have you?"

A tiny frown creases on Alex's forehead before she shakes her head in the negative at the question. "I've never really heard of any other places other than home."

"Did you like it there?"

"Not really. Mother says we are very poor and it makes us less privileged than some of the others around us when we go into the town. But what's different about here?"

"You're with me now, and I promise I have so much more to offer than that poor town." Serena replies with yet another rather dark chuckle. "But first there is something that I need to take care of."

They walk in silence for a moment before Alex once again starts asking questions. "How come there are so many people out here still if it's night time?"

_"So…many…questions…"_ Serena thinks to herself with an inward groan. She comes to a halt near an ally way and listens for a moment before a wide smirk spreads across her face. "Things are different here, now shhh child. It's time."

Alex frowns in confusion once again but her eyes widen in fear when she sees a man viciously beating a woman in the ally. The violent onslaught is something that her still fairly innocent eyes have never seen before and the sight practically scares her half to death. She stands petrified as she clutches Serena's hand tightly before she has too look away from the scene. "Why won't anyone do something? Why won't you help her?"

"Because there is nothing I can help her with." Serena responds as she gently places her hand on the trembling girl's back. She watches with narrowed eyes as the man smashes the woman's head against the wall another time before he squeezes her throat tightly with his large hands.

After a moment, the woman's struggled is deduced to nothing and she goes limp in the man's bare hands. He allows her to slump to the ground against the wall before he picks up her bag and disappears into the night without a trace.

"Is she…?" Alex whimpers as she continues to clutch the stranger's hand tightly.

"I'm afraid so." Serena responds blandly before she nods her head. "I'm afraid so."

**Meanwhile; Present Time **

Abbie frowns as she feels a strange tugging sensation on the inside of her. If she didn't know any better she would swear that there is a tiny person inside of her, tugging her from the inside out. She stands up but trembles when she feels like it's become the most difficult thing in the world to stay on her feet.

"Abbie, are you alright?" Casey asks worriedly as she notices her best friend's sudden distress.

"I-I don't know…I feel…" the brunette trails off as the strange sensation begins to intensify. Everything seems to happen so fast and so slow all at the same time. Her skin slowly begins to crack like that of dry ground that hasn't been tended to for years. "Oh god, what's happening…"

The remaining women stand stock still as Abbie's skin continues to crack right in front of them and none of them know what's happening or what they could do to stop it. Abbie shrieks as she holds up her hand and her fingers slowly begin to crumble like stone. She casts another fearful look at her friends and begs them to do something before she grumbles completely like stone and is reduced to nothing more than dust particles piled on the floor.

"Abbie!" Casey shrieks as she stares down at the dust pile that quite scarily used to be her best friend. "Oh my god, what just happened?!" she shouts, turning to Alex who seems to always have all the answers to everything.

Alex sits wide eyed and breathing heavily as her mortal body executes it's normal functions for the 'fearful' emotions. Her throat feels like its gone dry and she shakes her head before she swallows the thick lump that has gathered there. "I-I have no idea." She stutters before she turns towards a petrified Kim who wears a similar expression.

There is more silence as the three women stare at the rocky dust pile as if it will spontaneously turn into their friend again, but after nearly ten minutes of silence, they realize that their waiting efforts are most likely in vain. Several things run through all of their minds at once.

What's going on? Why did this happen? How did this happen And where in the hell is Serena?

**Meanwhile; Past Time **

Serena inhales deeply as she feels her power heightening by the second. She takes another deep breath and smiles when she feels satisfied with the new gift that she's received. Now not only can she manipulate time as she pleases, she now has control over the four of earth's natural elements; a power that she felt as if Abbie had no idea what to do with.

"Miss Serena, what's going to happen to that lady?" Alex asks worriedly as they make their way through the darkness, away from the ally scene.

"Someone will find her." Serena replies as she takes the child's hand. "In the meantime, you and I have very important business to attend to."

"Important business like what?"

"You'll see, child, you'll see."

And with that, there is once again that bright blinding light, and everything vanishes.

**Oooo spooky right? Okay so for those of you who might not have got what just happened there, if you reference to Chapter 9 in Secrets That We Keep, THEN things might make a little more sense and you MAY be able to piece some things together. Anyhow, Leave your thoughts! **


End file.
